


Nation Seeking King Of Halloween

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur's sister and brothers are bad ass, Demons, halloween fic, my take on halloween folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year England took extra precaution with everything on this day, be it keeping his fairy friends from tricking any unsuspecting innocent or dealing with the small monsters and demons that showed up on this day if they caused to much of a ruckus he was always prepared for the worst... Until this year that is... he never expected his past to haunt his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nation Seeking King Of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found the story of Stingy Jack and my mind formed this thing: (You can ignore this if you want)
> 
> My spin on the story: After a while Jack got lonely so he asked the devil for someone to go with him on his never ending journey and the devil said that if he could find them then they would gladly go, if he picks the right one he must perform a ritual of bonding... but remember kiddies it's halloween and everyone was disguised as someone or something else, but the one clue he would get was the feel of their life energy unfortunately some humans energy matched others making it just as difficult if he didn't feel that certain something in their life energy that clearly states who they were, Jack's blood curse a potion that marks a person for life.
> 
> After choosing wrong he tried year after year to find the one picked for him and after so many failures he started stealing souls of people not chosen for him so he was punished locked away by a mysterious force and only through reciting the curse of the chosen could he come forth to find his chosen soul but if he failed he was sealed away again... Until someone new would read the curse out loud and he was allowed to search for the one that holds his curse.

_"Just a bit of fun...Nothing bad could happen." He thought before opening the book to the correct page. He had found it the other day looking through England's old spell books during one of his rare visits to the island nations home... not that he would ever tell England about reading his books of course._

_"All right let's see here...Aww it's in another language... I might know this one let's see..." Digging around in his mind he found the correct language and started to recite the words on the page._

_"Tar amach ceann adh, feast ar na tairiscintí a thabhairt liom tú ar an oíche ... an oíche ar fad hallow ar oíche roimh. Mé a thabhairt ribh an íobairt. Tar amach Rí Jack ar an oíche log!") (_ _**For those who care here is the transy: "Come forth silent one, feast upon the offerings i give to you on this night... the night of all hallow's eve. I give unto you the sacrifice. Come forth King Jack of the hollow night!"** _ _)_

_He stood there in England's basement waiting for something to happen... anything...there was a rumbled that shook the entire house before stopping a minute later._

_"Aww come on...I knew his magic was lame." he grumbled before noticing the clock._

_"Oh man I'm gonna be late... maybe today one of the other nations will acknowledge me!" he said excitedly shoving the book in his hand inside his small backpack before running out the door_.

* * *

 

 _"Just a bit of fun that's all."_  England reasoned as he and America made their way up behind an unsuspecting China sitting at the conference table alone sipping his steaming cup of green tea.

"Vodka~" America yelled in a scarily good impression of Ivan behind the Chinese nation causing Yao to spill his tea all over the table.

"Ayah!" The nation screamed before running from the room to hide not looking behind him to make sure it in fact was Russia.

"That was the best one yet!" Alfred cheered.

They had already hit Japan with kitty ears and watched as Greece latched on to him before he could take them off, Russia by stealing his pipe and replacing it with one of those rubber hammers you get at a fair thanks to England's spy-like ability's, Turkey by replacing his mask with that sticky fly paper stuff so he was refusing to come out of his room.

Replacing Italy's pasta sauce with some of Canada's cherry syrup causing the Italian to become hyper and run around Germany all day with his eye's wide open creeping Germany out, Canada with fake blood on his polar bear but felt bad about that one when the poor nation started to cry making Alfred feel terrible enough to confess much to England's horror both ended up running away when Canada whipped out his hockey stick and started to chase them down, and now Yao was their latest victim.

America fell to the floor laughing while England grinned from ear to ear reminding France of his pirate days when he walked up to the suspicious duo.

"Now what are you two doing that would inspire such a grin from my dear Angleterre?"

"I'm not your dear anything frog." England growled his grin turning to a frown.

"Oh Angleterre you wound me~" France cried in mock hurt.

"I  **should**  wound you." England grumbled his good mood crumbling.

"But that would be so ungentlemanly of you."

"Why you-"

"Fella's fella's calm down there's no reason to fight, after all today is a special day."

"Oh and what day is that Amérique?" America stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious you don't know what day it is?" He cried shaking the Frenchman by the shoulders.

"Amérique clam down!" France yelled trying to get the blond nation to release his grip.

"Alfred stop shaking papa like that you're going to knock even more screws loose and he'll try to molest you." Canada whispered in his ear creepily. Alfred screamed letting the other nation go.

"Dude don't do that~" Alfred whined watching Canada laugh, also wondering when said nation had even come in to the room.

"Matthew, child you aren't still angry at us over the whole fake blood incident are you?" England asked standing slightly behind France. (He wasn't hiding behind the frog dammit… it's just that Matthew is kind of scary when he gets mad.)

"No it's ok I know how Al can get this time of year, I was just a little surprised that he hadn't learned his lesson after the whole sending me to Russia in a crate of sunflowers thing last year…" Matthew said glaring at America who was pretending to clean his nails.

"Aww come on Mattie I wouldn't have sent you if I hadn't known you could protect yourself and besides it was funny~"

"Alfred it's not funny waking up with a hangover and having fending off a drunk horny Russian, while I was naked I might add."

"It was funny though…" Alfred mumbled while France and England stared at him in horror.

"Oh it was funny alright sending you to Japan and Hungary in a maid dress and panties was the best Halloween ever."

"Dude that so wasn't funny, they took so many pictures." Alfred said shivering at the memory.

"Oh I think I have a couple of those pictures." France said out of nowhere making England elbow him in the gut.

"Papa that's creepy." Matthew said flatly.

"But they were just so cute~" holding his stomach and giving America a small wink.

"Enough we should find our seats before the meeting starts." England grumbled walking away from a now screaming American an annoyed Canadian and a grinning Frenchman.

* * *

 

"Alright are there any questions about what I just said?" Germany asked. Italy suddenly raised his hand urgently.

"Yes Italy?" Germany sighed knowing what was going to happen next.

"Ve~ Can we go get pasta now?" He asked his eye's still wide open as he pouted giving Germany the strongest pair of puppy dog eyes ever.

"Nien we cannot go get pasta now we are in a meeting." he answered using all his will power not to give into the eyes of adorableness.

"Aww but Luddy the meeting is boring and I'm really hungry."

"Dude I agree this shindig is boring, I want some burgers."

"Shut up git and wait till after the meeting to stuff yourself full of those greasy monstrosity's."

"Don't be like that Iggy, Mattie bro you agree with me right?" He asked giving Matthew his best version of the puppy dog eyes.

"Uh well… I guess so… I mean this meeting is kinda not going anywhere… and I am kinda hungry..." His will was strong... he just didn't want his brother to freak out and injure other people around him with his crazy arm flailing.

"See he agrees with me, and since he is the second largest country you all have to listen to him." he said grabbing Matthew's hand and swinging it up in the air.

"A-Alfred be quiet they do not."

"Yeah they do, they listen to Russia don't they and he is the first largest nation."

"O-only cause he's s-scary... umm no offence R-Russia." Matthew stuttered when he realized that Russia was staring at him.

"None taken little mouse, after all soon everyone will become one with me and we can all be scary together." Russia said with his usual creepy smile.

"Hey bro why does he call you a mouse?" he whispered in his brothers ear as the other nations started to argue over lunch.

"O-oh well you see... Ivan-" Matthew explanation was cut off by a flickering of the lights before the room was plunged into darkness.

"What the bloody hell was that?"

"Ohonhon i don't know but maybe we should take advantage of this~"

"Get your hands away from there you pervert." Everyone heard England squeal before what they assumed was his chair toppled over taking Matthew with him as he fall backwards.

"M-maple!" Sprung from his mouth as he hit the floor his former guardian on top of him.

"Ohonhonhon what is this Arthur wanting to make this an a trois voies~" ('Three way' yeah... it's probably wrong but i tried.) France purred when the lights snapped back on.

"Papa!" His face instantly turning a dark shade of red as he noticed the other nations giggling.

"Frog that is inappropriate!" his face also red from embarrassment and anger.

"You know i kid Matthieu, Angleterre~"

"Help me off him frog..." England muttered. Before England could grab France's hand Matthew was ripped out from under him. Landing with a thump on his face he shifted and glared behind him where Alfred had Matthew crushed to his chest like a teddy bear.

"What the hell America!?"

"America that was not nice." France said helping England to his feet.

"D-dude... like do you think that was a ghost?" He asked cuddling his new Canadian teddy bear closer hoping that whatever ghosts showed up wouldn't bother him with someone so nice sitting in his lap that or Canada would use his awesome powers of invisibility to hide them both... not that he didn't mind Canada in his lap for other reasons as well but now was not the time to think about that.

"Oh god bastard your crushing Canada to death over ghosts?" Romano snickered from across the table, even though he was clutching onto Spain with almost the same ferocity.

"A-Alfred it w-wasn't a g-ghost please let g-go."

"America we may be on my home turf but there is no ghost here."

"How do you know?"

"Because i checked for them before you got here now calm down and release Canada." England had indeed check knowing what day it was he took extra precaution with everything on this day every year, be it keeping his fairy friends from tricking any unsuspecting innocent or dealing with the small monsters and demons that showed up on this day if they caused to much of a ruckus he was always prepared for the worst.

"Oh... well that's good i thought for a minute that there was a ghost." He said loosening his grip on Matthew yet still holding him on his lap with a huge grin.

"So what, you were going to use me as a human shield?" Matthew asked scowling but the threat was lost with the blush on his face.

"What never! The hero doesn't use people as shields... i was going to show them that you're really nice then they wouldn't attack me cause you would be in my lap and your too nice to attack that or you could have totally turned us invisible with your awesome powers of invisibility."

"Your rambling again Alfred..." Matthew said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh... oops haha."

"You guys are lame!" A small voice sounded from behind a potted plant catching every nations attention.

"Sealand oletko se sinä?" ("Sealand is that you?") Finland asked worriedly rushing over to grab the child nation.

"Aww isä you ruined my hiding spot." Sealand whined. Finland frowned.

"Sea you are supposed to be waiting at England's house getting ready for tonight not here with us." He scolded.

"But it's no fun there with his oldness and besides I'm a nation too I should be able to come to the meetings without sneaking in."

"You are such a tiny nation, it would be easy for bigger nations to absorb you if you aren't properly protected, Da."

"W's Th't a thr't R'ssia?" Sweden asked glaring. ( **omg tell me what do you think of his accent? it feels right but at the same time it doesn't...F'k it, that's as good as it's getting i rewrote it 4 times, i finally resorted to just talking like him to get it right** )

"Not at all it was how do you say... friendly advice."

"Alright that is quite enough everyone... since we have an uninvited guest we might as well have lunch like the two idiots and Matthew want." England said rubbing his still aching head where he had landed face first on the floor.

"Better yet, every just go home and have a happy Halloween tonight." France said grabbing England's hand and trying to rush from the building before anyone could protest.

"That power outage was weird though right, i mean like does it happen often?" Canada asked as he and the other FACE family members left, planning to spend the night at England's.

"I admit it is weird we haven't had any blackouts recently, why do you ask?"

"W-well i got this s-strange feeling that's all."

"What kind of feeling?" England asked perfectly aware that Matthew could see and feel magic even if the boy wouldn't tell him himself. (He has a talking bear for crying out loud that alone would hint it to England!)

"Well... I don't know if I should say it in front of Alfred." He said sitting next to Alfred in the backseat of Arthur's car.

"Oh just spit it out that oaf can't hurt anything we're in the car."

"I'm right here you know I can hear you insult me." Alfred mumbled with a pout.

"Alright, it f-felt like something was in the room with us." As soon as the words left his mouth Alfred latched onto him, scooping him up into his lap in the car while France drove. Startling Matthew and England who had turned in his seat to better talk to Matthew.

"I knew it was ghosts!" Alfred yelled burying his face in Canada neck with a small observation about how Matthew smelled like fresh fallen leaves and maple syrup in the back of his mind. Canada face was red as England just stared at them with an eyebrow raised before turning around to respond to something France had said... probably something perverted judging by the blush and angry yelling.

"A-Alfred it wasn't g-ghosts i would have t-told you if it was." He stuttered trying to stop thinking about Alfred's face buried in his neck and his hot breath trailing down his back. Burying his own face in his polar bears fur.

"Really?"

"Y-yes really, now p-please put me b-back in the s-seat this is e-embarrassing." he said his voice muffled by polar bear fur.

"Sorry no can do."

"W-what why!?" he squeaked out.

"Cause we're here!" he exclaimed as the car came to a stop in front of England's home. Jumping from the car with Matthew clutching on to him for dear life he ran up the path to the front door.

"Good god what is wrong with him?" England muttered as Matthew's shrieks for help faded.

"Matthew? I believe he was being kidnapped by Alfred."

"Not Matthew his brother."

"Ohonhon can you not see it?" France asked with a creepy grin.

"See what frog?" he asked as they stood in front of the open front door.

"I'll give you a hint, it might get weird to call them brothers very soon~"

"What are you-... Seriously?"

"Oui~" France squealed clinging to the shocked Englishmen.

"Him and Matthew... together?"

"Isn't it just adorable ~"

"I must say that I'm not as shocked as I thought I would be..."

"Oh why is that?"

"Well I guess I always assumed Alfred had a crush since they were children really."

"And you didn't tell me you cruel monster!?"

"Why would I, you would only get creepy about it and I figured you would have known with that creepy love radar or whatever it is you say you have."

"Ahh my radar amour yes I can see why you would think I knew... you know something else?"

"What?" England asked as France followed him into his room.

"I think we need some alone time don't you mon cher?" France asked closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Frog don't you dare-"

"Ohonhonhon my radar is going off~"

* * *

 

"Alfred seriously put me down~" Matthew whined he didn't care he just wanted down before his face exploded with all the blood rushing to it.

"Nope say you're sorry."

"Oh my god Alfred I'm sorry I took your burger please just put me down my head is going to explode!" he yelled as Alfred held him upside down by his left leg.

"Aww pity, wouldn't want such a cute face to explode." If it was even possible Matthews face got redder before he could ask Alfred what he meant by that someone collided with the upside down Matthew.

"Mattie!" Sealand screamed.

"H-hey peter, think you can get the 'hero' to put me down?"

"Ha duh." he said before turning to Alfred. "You heard him big guy let him down."

"Yes sir!" Alfred said saluting before placing Matthew on the garden path where he had been caught while running away after throwing Alfred's burger across the lawn.

"When did you get here Peter?" Matthew asked dusting himself off before trying to stand.

"Just now no one was answering so i figured you guys were back here." He said watching Matthew sway and tilt backwards.

"Whoa bro careful." Alfred said steadying him.

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't been holding me upside down for the past five minutes."

"Hey Alfred where are Eyebrows and Francy-pants?" Sealand asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I don't really know maybe Mattie does."

Matthews face went red... oh yes he knew where they were alright... much to his horror when he was walking down the hall only to catch a fragment of yelling that didn't sound at all like the two were arguing.

"Umm... busy..." Was his reply averting his eyes and trying to get Alfred to catch on.

"Really but they were just-"

"Alfred they are 'busy'." he said emphasizing the word.

"Oh. OH... busy ok i see your right 'busy'." Catching on when his brothers face went a near unhealthy shade of red.

"What are you weirdo's talking about?"

"Oh nothing... Hey what are you dressing up as Peter?" Alfred asked excitedly grabbing the boys hand and rushing off.

 _"Well that was easy..."_  Matthews thought paused when the feeling from the meeting room came back, looking around he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary except a few fae fluttering around some rose's.

 _"The hell is wrong with me today? maybe it's because it's Halloween..."_ He though before wandering off to find Alfred and Peter.

* * *

 

"Halloween festivities are fun but I'm beat I think I need to sleep for a couple of days." France whined picking at his vampire costume the fangs bugging his mouth.

"Oh hush you didn't have to come with us, hell you didn't have to be at my house." England said looking smug and comfortable in his pirate costume.

"Ohonhon but if I hadn't we wouldn't have had such great se-" A hand belonging to Matthew was quickly thrown up to silence France.

"Papa please watch your language around Peter." He scolded scratching at his polar bear ears then the tail attached to his vest. (Alfred's idea)

"Dude's look at this totally awesome decoration!" Alfred called over from where he was dancing around a small bucket of fake brains with Sealand in his smaller version of Arthur's costume.

"Alfred I don't understand why you're making me wear these ridiculous ears."

"Cause dude they totally match mine." he said pointing to his own black ones.

"Because they are cute~" France said twirling around the road in the dark.

"Arthur what did you give him?" Matthew asked, one eyebrow raised and a small grin of amusement.

"Nothing I swear he must have gotten into your special bag without us looking." England deadpanned grinning at Matthew who stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"H-how did you know about my bag?"

"Matthew you couldn't hide it from America if you tried, though I suspect he already knows about it."

"...That costume makes you evil..." Matthew muttered before going off to catch up to Alfred and Peter.

"He is right that costume makes you evil... evilly attractive~" France purred.

"What is wrong with you France?" England asked slightly worried.

"Nothing dear just tired."

"So you didn't get into Matthew's bag?"

"What bag?" France paused in his twirling to look at him confused.

"Nothing France, let's collect the child and the over grown one's and return home."

"...Where are they?" He asked looking around the road but not catching sight of the three.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Arthur said before noticing Matthew's tail sitting on the edge of the woods.

"They wouldn't?" France asked a feeling of dread settling in him.

"A-ARTHUR HELP!" Peter's voice sliced through the air like a knife.

"Oh god they would." Arthur took off running France not far behind. There was a loud crash and the sound of something breaking.

"Alfred!" Matthew's voice sounded terrified.

When Arthur and Francis reached the field it was like something from one of those horror novels that England like's to read. Peter ran besides Matthew who was gripping his hand as they ran toward an unconscious Alfred slumped against a tree, and standing in the middle of the clearing was something England had hoped never to have to deal with again.

"Jack..." The name floated forth from his tongue seemingly breaking the spell of the moment as the shadow creature stood to it full height a towering 7 feet and it shot a tentacle out to grab at Peter.

"Peter watch out!" Arthur called. Matthew noticed and pushed Peter out of the way just as the tentacle went to grab his arm this caused the slender appendage to wrap itself around Matthew instead, ripping him through the air to be absorbed by the creature.

"Ahh!" a pained scream came from the nation before he disappeared inside the creature.

"Arthur do something!" France yelled running over to the shell shocked Peter.

"Peter tell me what happened." Arthur asked quietly still to shocked to move.

"I-I don't know we were walking and it popped out of nowhere and grabbed A-Alfred but he was to s-strong and it only got him this f-far before he broke f-free... M-Matthew told me to run b-but I didn't and now the m-monster ate him!"

"He didn't eat him but I'm afraid it is much worse than that." Arthur said watching Jack stalk forward his eyes blazing orange his razor sharp teeth flashing in the moonlight. Of all the thing's Arthur Kirkland prepared for tonight  **this**  was not among them.

"What could be worse Angleterre?!" France asked nearly hysterical.

"Matthew is a chosen."

"What the hell is that old man?" Alfred's weak voice rang in England's ears reminding him of a memory from his past he would rather forget.

"Someone cursed with the blood of Jack, your one too."

"Angleterre what did you do?" France growled.

"It was an accident I swear I never wanted it to happen."

"We can talk about this later England right now we have to save Matthew." Alfred growled standing up crying out in pain when he went to use his arm.

"Fuck its broken." he ground out clutching his arm.

"How long will that take to heal?"

"An hour..."

"We're heading back to my house for now then."

"What? Angleterre that's crazy what about Matthew?"

"He'll be fine Jack has to collect them both and he has the rest of the night he won't be rushing off anytime soon."

"England-" Alfred started a threat clear in his voice.

"I know Alfred, but please you have to trust me."

"…You promise we'll get him back?" Alfred asked sounding slightly desperate.

"Yes Alfred, now we have to hurry." He said as Jack slowly got closer.

"Right." Alfred used his good arm to scoop up Peter and started to run back towards England's home. Jack roared behind them and started to chase after.

"Keep running!"

"No I was planning to stop for burgers!" Alfred yelled back, almost sighing in relief when England's house came into view.

They burst through the door only France thought to slam it shut behind them. Panting and gasping for air they lay sprawled out on the sitting room floor.

"Alright England explain what the hell is going on." Alfred said sitting up from his spot next to the fire holding Peter to him trying to comfort the frightened little nation.

"Alright... it was an accident... and it all started the year I had you and Matthew living together with me for the first time."

_"Arthur can me and Mattie play outside?" Alfred asked the distracted older nation working in a small yellowing book._

_"Wha- no Alfred not tonight."_

_"Aww but it's Hallow's eve and Mattie hasn't gotten to celebrate with me before~" The younger nation whined flopping across the desk._

_"Alfred I don't care what you and Matthew do just let me finish this." before the younger could run off he called after him._

_"Stay out of the basement tonight Alfred wouldn't want you turning into a rat or something worse."_

_"Yeah yeah you say that every Hallow's eve."_

_**An Hour Later** _

_"M-Mister Arthur!" He heard Matthew's voice from down the hall, it sounded pained and weak. Getting upquickly his chair clattered to the floor he raced down the hall finding his basement door open._

_"Dammit Alfred." Rushing down the stairs he was shocked by the sight before him. Matthew was leaning up against Alfred holding his own chest while Alfred sat crying clutching his brother's shoulders._

_"I-I'm sorry Mattie."_

_"Alfred F. Jones what the bloody hell is going on here."_

_"I-It was just an accident; I didn't mean to spill it."_

_"Spill what?" Arthur said quickly taking stock of the shelves not noticing anything missing before he turned his gaze back to the crying children._

_"Gahh… it hurts!" Matthew screamed gripping one of Alfred's hands. Kneeling down he placed the back of his hand on Matthew forehead._

_"He's burning up... Alfred what did you spill?"_

_"The orange bottle I just wanted to look at it so I had Mattie let me stand on his back, but the bottle fell on him and he started to shake then he said his body hurt."_

_"Alfred why didn't you call me as soon as it happened?!"_

_"H-he was scared." A small voice cut in. Looking down England almost had a heart attack. Matthew was glowing orange._

"Still sticking up for Alfred even in this state."  _He thought._

_"What's happening to him?" Alfred panicked clutching his brother's hand. Looking around for the bottle he spotted it half under the shelves. Reaching over he plucked the bottle up off the floor, only to drop it in shock._

_"Oh god, Alfred did you get any on you?"_

_"A little why is it something bad?"_

_"Jack's blood..." England whispered to himself._

_"What are you talking about England, what's going on, is Mattie going to be ok?"_

_"I don't know Alfred, it depends if they managed to lock him away."_

_"What does that mean old man?"_

_"Alfred I-" Coughing interrupted him, looking down Matthew had curled up in the fetal position in Alfred's lap, clutching his shirt his breathing heavy._

_"Mattie?"_

_"Al je ne me sens pas bien ..."("Al I don't feel so good...") the quiet nation mumbled reverting back to French without realizing._

" _Mattie your speaking French I can't understand you." Alfred said rubbing Matthew's back._

"… _désolé…" He wheezed out. Alfred understood this word he heard it often enough from the shy nation._

" _No Matt it's alright don't be sorry."_

" _je ne me sens pas bien." Matthew reiterated._

_"Arthur... I don't care what you do but you better fix him." Alfred said glaring at England a fire in his blue eyes as he wrapped his arm protectively around Matthew._

_After moving Matthew to his shared room with Alfred the island nation did something he only did in times of emergency... He went to see his sister._

_"Aye what do ye want?" She asked as soon as she saw him standing there in the rain._

_"Ireland... I need your help."_

_"Oh ye need my help, why's that? a unicorn steal yer eyebrows again?" She laughed poking his forehead._

_"No Eily it's the children!" This made her pause before she viciously glared at him._

_"What did ya do to the wee ones?!" she growled somehow towering over him even though she was smaller than him. (not by much though)_

_"They... they got into the basement and Jack's blood was dumped over them, only... Matthew got the brunt of it he is coughing and burning up… he is glowing Eliy!"_

_"Arthur Kirkland where did ye get Jacks blood?!" Eliy yelled grabbing Arthur by the collar of his shirt roughly._

_"It was given to me." He choked out._

_"By who?" She asked shaking him._

_"Him!" referring to his brother Scotland, this answer made her drop him._

_"That son of a-"_

_"Eliy please deal with him later I need your help now!"_

_"Let's go, but I swear Arthur if anything bad happens to those children your brothers and I will not hesitate to destroy you."_

_"Don't bother I'll deal with myself accordingly if something happens." He said grimly before starting back to his house Eliy following behind._

_"Arthur where have you been!" Alfred cried when he saw him walking up the path._

_"Alfred what the hell?!" Eliy exclaimed. Alfred's entire left arm was glowing orange._

_"Aunt Eliy thank god your here Mattie needs help he started using French and I can't understand what he is saying but he keeps screaming." He said rushing over and grabbing her hand and rushing through the house. Reaching the boy's room she stood in the doorway when Alfred released her hand and rushed over to his ill brother's bed. Matthew lay there panting; patches of glowing skin covered his body._

_"Good god lad."_

_"Eliy is there anything we can do?" Arthur asked standing behind her._

_"Aye but you know what this means don't you?" she asked glaring at him._

_"Yes."_

_"Good thing Scotty and I just locked that bastard away then isn't it?" She asked rhetorically._

_"Eliy i'm sor-"_

_"Shut yer trap little brother." she said walking over to kneel in front of Matthew and Alfred._

_"Mattie dear can you hear me?"_

_"Oui tante Eliy" The child answered weakly.(Yes aunt Eliy)_

_"That's good, now tell me what's wrong."_

_"Ça fait mal, s'il vous plaît le faire taire." Matthew cried.(It hurts, please make it stop.)_

_"I know Matthew, I'm going to try and help you."_

_"Je tiens Alfred." (I want Alfred.)_

_"He's right here lad, don't worry." Understanding Alfred scooted closer to his brother._

_"Alfred in order to help your brother I'm going to need you to-"_

_"Whatever it is I agree." Alfred cut her off._

_"It could be dangerous, it might kill you."_

_"I'll do anything for my little brother." Alfred stated seriously cutting off any protests that England might have had as he stared at his older sister incredulously._

_"mais Alfred-" Mattie started but Alfred shushed him. (But Alfred-)_

_"It's ok Mattie I'm the hero remember." He said knowing what his brother was trying to say._

_"Ya sure 'bout this lad?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright... Arthur grab the book."_

_"Eliy-"_

_"Now England!" Alfred yelled at him, startling him into action._

* * *

 

"That night we siphoned off some of the curse into your body to try and even it out but his body still held slightly more than yours making him the bigger target, the next morning neither of you remembered what had happened so we decided not to tell you."

"So you're saying that Mattie and I are cursed to be jack's chosen for the rest of our lives?"

"I'm so sorry Alfred."

"You said that he needs both of us, why?"

"The ritual needs the carrier or in this case both carriers of the curse to be complete."

"What is that?" France asked from his spot on the couch.

"The ritual binds a soul to Jack causing this soul to forever wander the earth with him, not only that but he will be freed from his prison and allowed to start eating souls again… other than that I don't know much." England said grimly staring into the fire.

"I don't understand why is he just showing up now?" Alfred asked his arm nearly healed he held Peter in his lap.

"That's what  **I**  don't understand, he shouldn't be running around he should still be in his prison... I should know Scott and Eliy locked him away themselves."

"I'm sorry Alfred I didn't mean it, I just wanted to see if something would happen!" Peter cried, in his hand he held an aged and yellowing book that England recognized instantly.

"Peter where did you get that?" he asked slowly trying not to lose his temper.

"I found it sitting on a bookshelf in your library, I read the page out loud this morning I didn't know a monster was going to appear and try to take Mattie and Alfred, I'm sorry." He whispered tears running down his face.

"It's alright you didn't know." France whispered a small smile on his face.

"Besides Arthur is gonna help us get Mattie back."

"You think Mattie is going to be mad at me?" The question shocked the others, but Alfred just smiled.

"He might give you a lecture on what to do if you're bored but I doubt he's going to be mad at you believe me I've done some worse things to him than this and he always forgives me."

"Angleterre what are we going to do, we have until morning to get him back if not then he will be lost to us."

"I have a spell that will lock him away, but I need someone related to me to say it with me but the only one with magic that was close enough to help was just kidnapped by the very thing I want to lock away."

"Mattie's magic?"

"...He has a talking polar bear you tell me."

"Ok enough said... how are we going to get him now?"

"Angleterre you forget someone."

"No I didn't frog."

"Yes you did dear you forgot Peter."

"Peter?"

"Me?" Peter said looking just as confused as England.

"Oh yeah totally, he summoned Jack right that means he must have some magic in him!" Alfred said excitedly.

"I suppose your right."

"What are you guy's talking about?"

"Peter I am going to need your help saving Matthew, would you please help me?"

"Of course Eyebrows, anything for my big bro!" Sealand said jumping up from Alfred's lap.

"Alright I'm going to have to get the spell ready before Jack figures out a way passed my defenses, come along Peter." he said standing and marching from the room leaving Alfred and Francis alone.

"I have a question for you Alfred." France said leaning back on the couch.

"Uh ok shoot." He said getting up to sit next to France near the large window behind him.

"What is Matthew to you?"

"That's easy, Mattie's my bro I'd do anything for him..."

"You love him?"

"That's a stupid question Francis yes I love him."

"As a brother... or something more?"

"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked a slight blush coming to his cheeks.

"Alfred mon ami you cannot hide your feelings from me." He said with a grin.

"Even if that's true I don't even know if he likes me like that back."

"Have you asked?"

"No that would be too awkward, what if he didn't he might not want to hang out anymore."

"And if I told you he liked you back what would you do?"

"France this really isn't the time to-"

"Non it isn't, but I still ask do I not."

"Yeah and I can't understand why."

"Curiosity Alfred."

"Francis your cra-" The widow behind him shattered and once again an ethereal black appendage curled around him yanking him out the window.

"Alfred!" France yelled shooting from his seat and running to the window just as Americas hand disappeared and he vanished from sight completely.

 _"Oh god this can't be happening!"_ France's mind screamed. (how many of you saw that happening? Lulz)

"Angleterre!" France called fearing that in the end they would be too late to save his son's.

* * *

 

The sound of something dripping brought America out of his slumber and into a dark cold stone room. Sitting up he waited for his blurry vision to clear before looking around any further.

"The hell?" The first thing he noticed was a lone figure sleeping on a giant bed of turnips (if you don't understand: the first jock-o-lantern was a turnip and they were Jack's favorite food…why is he sleeping on them… good question.), pushing his glasses further up his nose to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"He- mphh." He started to call out to it. He was cut off when a hand clamped down on his mouth from behind him.

"Shh, quiet Alfred you want to die?" Matthew whispered in his ear. A sense of relief washed over Alfred for a minute till he remembered where they were.

"We're going to stand and walk from the room quietly understand?" Alfred nodded and Matthew raised them both from the floor and moved toward the door. Once out side he released Alfred's mouth to grab his hand and took off down the hall in a jog.

"Mattie what's going on?" Alfred whispered, receiving no reply till they were sealed in what looked like a very old kitchen.

"Alfred what are you doing here?" The smaller blond snapped.

"Same as you, I'm a chosen and I got kidnapped by a really tall shadow looking dude."

"A chosen?" Matthew asked staring at Alfred like he was crazy.

"... Oh crap that's right you don't remember." Alfred groaned.

"Explain it later Alfred right now we ha-" He was cut off when Alfred crushed him to his chest in a hug.

"God Mattie you don't know how worried I was for you, I mean we had to retreat because my arm broke it's been like two hours!" Alfred exclaimed before noticing the shocked look on is brother's face.

"Mattie what's wrong?"

"I-it's only been two hours?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Alfred I've been stuck here for two day's...I-I though I was g-going to be s-stuck here all a-alone forever." Matthew broke down and started to cry.

 _"Two day's... I don't understand...Oh god poor Mattie."_ Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew and stroked his hair.

"It's alright Mattie you're not alone I'm here now."

"That makes it worse!"

"And to think I was worried about you." Alfred huffed.

"No you idiot, I-I don't want you to die!"

"Mattie don't worry I can't die I'm the hero and hero's never die." He declared loudly.

"Alfred this is serious keep your voice down."

"Why no one but that sleeping guy is here with us."

"That 'sleeping guy' as you put it tried to eat me." He whispered harshly.

"Eat you?!"

"Yes eat me, I made the mistake of calling out to him just like you were about to do and he freaked out."

"Dude he didn't get you did he?"

"Do I look eaten to you?"

"Well no… but you could be a ghost… oh my god you're a gho-!" Alfred's scream was quickly cut off by Matthew's hand. Gripping the collar of Alfred shirt he dragged the Nation closer to him the last of his patience gone.

"Alfred Fucking Jones I am  **not**  a ghost but unless you want us to be I suggest listening to what I say and that is Shut. The. Fuck. Up… understand?" Matthew growled an inch away from his face. Alfred paled and nodded vigorously.

"Do you have an idea to get us out of here?" he asked once Matthew removed his hand.

"Well you could try the windows like I did but I woke up back in that room every time."

"Did you try the front door?"

"...No Alfred I didn't think to try the front door~" Matthew said sarcastically.

"Right stupid question but if there isn't a way out then we're stuck until that thing eats us or Iggy fix's this." Alfred sat down with a sigh.

"Alfred what are you doing?" Matthew asked sitting down next to him.

"Might as well get comfortable until Iggy saves us." Alfred always the optimist.

"Riiiight."

"Hey this reminds me… why does Ivan call you mouse?" He asked out of the blue.

"…How does this remind you of that?"

"It's dark and creepy…"

"Fair enough." Matthew said scooting over and leaning against Alfred's shoulder.

"The question."

"Well Ivan call's me that because the first time we met I kinda tripped and fell into him when I looked up I almost pissed myself, squeaked instead of saying sorry like I was trying to and got mud on his coat… he was surprisingly nice about it, just smiled helped me upright and called me a mouse before walking off."

"Oh… so there isn't going to be little Russian Canadian babies running around?" He asked genuinely worried.

Matthew looked horrified.

"Alfred I'm a man!" He squeaked.

"So..."

"No Alfred there are going to be no baby's."

"Oh good… scared me for a minute." (Even though he is super smart he is still America people…)

"So your just friends?"

"Yes Alfred why does it matter?"

"Just wondering."

"I'm going to sleep Alfred." He stated snuggling against the world super power.

"Ok night Mattie." He said hiding his blush his mind going back to his conversation with Francis.

* * *

 

"Angleterre what are we going to do?!" France cried tissues in hand and determined look on his face. ( **Took 2 seconds for my mind to think that sounded dirty lulz)**

"Shut up frog we're working on it!" He yelled at him, returning to his spell book to read the ingredients off to Peter who stood ready to grab whatever he needed.

"One unicorn horn, two eye of a Cyclops, three nymph wings, one skin flake from a boggart." He said adding things to the smoking cauldron as peter handed them to him. Peter paused for a second.

"Unicorns are real?"

"Yes they're real, where do you think we get our unicorn horns one of America's horrible Wal-Mart's?" He said shortly.

"What's a boggart?"

"Oh bloody hell Peter I'll give you a lesson when we are done saving Matthew and Alfred."

"Sorry…" Peter said looking Downhearted.

England sighed and glanced over to France, not that he would ever admit it not even if tortured but France always had been better with children than him.

"Do not worry petit pirate Arthur here will make sure everything turns out ok." France said waving the tissue he had been using to dry his eye's at him.

"Francis is right… wait did you just call him little pirate?" He said pausing from his work over the boiling concoction for a split second to look at France.

"Back to work." Peter said skipping off to get the rest of the ingredients.

* * *

 

"Hey Mattie?" Alfred whispered urgently nudging his brother awake.

"Hmm?" He asked sleepily.

"Wake up." He hissed.

"Why?" He whined. If there was one thing Alfred disliked at that moment it was his brother's stubbornness when it came to waking up.

"We. Are. Not. Alone. In. this. kitchen." He growled nudging his brother again. This time his brother sat bolt upright.

"Wha-" It was Alfred's turn to slap a hand over his brothers mouth as both nations stared at the figure seated calmly at the table. The man looked relatively normal dark brown hair, bright orange eyes, his features sharp and pointed. Pointed ears, pointed nose, pinched mouth, it looked like someone had sat down and stretched the man out.

"He's glowing…" Matthew breathed now wide awake staring at the man with wide unbelieving eyes. The man seemed to not have noticed them sitting against the pantry door and continued to stare into a crystal ball on the table in front of him.

"No he's not." Alfred whispered back.

"Yes Alfred he is." Alfred started to argue before remembering what Arthur had said.

_"I have a spell that will lock him away, but I need someone related to me to say it with and the only one with magic that was close enough to help was just kidnapped by the very thing I want to destroy."_

_"Mattie's magic?"_

_"...He has a talking polar bear you tell me."_

"Alright what color is he?" Matthew sent him a confused look before answering slowly.

"He's orange."

"What does that mean?" He asked turning to study Matthew's expression.

"I don't know." He said turning his head to look back at his brother.

"Morning boys." A cool voice cut in. Both blonds whipped their heads back towards strange man.

"Umm morning?" Alfred replied moving to stand up pulling Matthew up with him.

"Do you boys want some breakfast?"

"No thank you." Matthew answered always the polite one; he gripped his brother's hand.

"Who are you?" Alfred asked. The man turned his blazing orange eyes on him; Alfred felt an uncontrollable shiver race down his spine.

" **I**  am Jack."

"What do you want with us?" Alfred asked moving to stand in front of Matthew.

"… Us?… dear boy I can only keep one of you." He said smiling coldly

"W-what?" Matthew stuttered.

"But we both have your curse." Alfred said gripping Matthews hand tighter almost painfully.

"Yes yes I know all that but you see the curse only lets me have one soul so one of you must die."

"Fuck that neither one of us is dying you son of a bitch." Alfred growled turning and dragging Matthew from the room. Behind them they heard Jack call out cheerfully.

"Choose amongst yourselves!"

"Fuck you!" he called back.

Matthew could only follow behind in a state of shock as Alfred dragged him down the hall. Alfred pulled him into the farthest room at the end of the corridor; it turned out to be a bedroom lavishly furnished in the colors of orange and black.

"Good god what is up with this guy and orange?" Alfred muttered to himself wandering around the room still pulling Matthew along with him. It was only when he stopped to look at a painting of some old king that Matthew finally broke out of his stupor.

"Alfred what did you do?" He whispered gripping Alfred's shoulder with his free hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Did you really have to tell the man that wants one of us dead to fuck off!?"

"Umm yeah I did, Mattie we can't have some undead fuck try and boss us around."

"Alfred you aren't understanding, he wants one of us DEAD." He said feeling anger rise in him.

"I understand perfectly."

"Then why are you trying to piss him off-… oh god Alfred if you're doing this to try and be a hero I am going to fucking freak out on you." Alfred watched him for a moment before smiling sadly.

"That's not it at all." He said quietly shocking Matthew.

"Then why?" He asked a feeling of urgency washing over him.

"I uhh…" He paused blushing he looked at Matthew, his brother, his friend, neighbor, partner, his heart.

"You?"

"Mattie what would you say if I told you I liked you?"

"Alfred I know you like me we hang out all the time."

"No Mattie I…" He paused again unsure of what to say.

"Speak up Alfred." Matthew said growing impatient.

"I love you." He blurted out refusing to look Matthew in the eye.

"Y-you l-love me?" He asked sounding confused which did not bode well in Alfred's mind.

"Yes I love you but if you- Why are you crying?" He asked quietly confused reaching out to wipe away the tears dripping from his delphinium eyes. ( **only because I wanted a fancy word in this story somewhere.** )

"I-it's n-not f-fair." Matthew cried crushing himself to Alfred's chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked even more confused.

"It's not fair that I get you to tell me you love me when one of us is going to die."

"W-wait you knew?" Alfred asked shocked.

"Of course I knew you didn't do a very good job of hiding your feelings you know, there for a while I was getting some pretty fucked up messages from you, one minute your loving the next your lighting me on fire." ( **of course he knew Alfred he is f'cking Canada son of France! Canada knows f'cking all none can hide secrets from him MWAHAHAHAHA…. Uhumm… excuse me… but I have been up all night writing… I think that was my brain dying…. I apologize** )

Alfred winced.

"Mattie we agreed not to talk about that."

"Only because you lost." He said playfully.

"I did not." He whined.

"What a touching scene." Jacks cold voice sounded from the doorway, spinning around Alfred glared and took a step forward but Matthew grabbed his wrist holding him in place.

"What do you want Jack?" Matthew asked.

"I came to see if you've chosen who will live and who will die."

"No and we aren't going to."

"Pity then, I guess I'll chose." He said a sick grin spreading across his face. They stood there hand in hand while Jack studied one then the other his eye's lingering on Alfred.

"I've made my choice." When he pointed to Alfred Matthew's heart shattered.

" _I'm so sorry Alfred."_

When Jack pointed at him he felt horror smash into him.

" _No Mattie I don't want to live without you."_

Alfred turned to Matthew he brought him close to his body and kissed him fully on the lips.

"One last kiss how sweet." He said before ripping Canada away and pulling out a curved dagger from his belt; it had runes carved up the side of the blade and faintly glowed black.

"Mattie!" Alfred screamed as Jack plunged the blade into Matthew's chest. Matthew let out a blood curdling scream before there was a sudden flash of light.

* * *

 

When Arthur opened his eye's they were still standing in the clearing facing the giant ethereal black demon version of Jack but he was suddenly staring at a bleeding Canadian, Raging American and the gloating monster holding the bleeding blond.

"Mathieu!" France screamed at the sight of his bleeding child. Jack looked around the clearing confused before he spotted Arthur.

"You." He said dropping Matthew to the ground. Backing up he sent Peter the signal. Suddenly Jack was hit with the force of a truck sending him across the field and left standing in his place was Peter. ( **He has the strength of Alfred because he's made of metal… tis what my mind tells me** )

"That's for Mattie!"

"Mattie!" America cried kneeling down next to Matthew. Turning Arthur almost wished he hadn't looked. The dagger embedded in Matthew chest glowed black as Matthews's body glowed orange the blade sucked the life from his body; his breathing was shallow and his eyes kept slipping closed.

"Mattie stay with me ok, whatever you do don't go to sleep."

"A-Alfred I-I l-love y-y-you." Matthew forced out through clinched teeth.

"I know I love you too." He said gripping Matthew's shoulders. France and Peter were standing next to Alfred, suddenly the super power looked up following his gaze Arthur watched Jack stand up from behind the tree he had crashed into when Peter punched him.

"Peter we're going to have to seal him away are you ready?"

"Yes Eyebrow's." He said coming to stand next to England.

"Nation eating king of Halloween you are forbidden to stay in this realm." They said in unison flicking the white potion towards where Jack stood dazed.

"Nation eating king of Halloween you are forbidden from entering this world." More flicking and a few steps toward him.

"You must return to your prison to live out the rest of your life, you have broken your contract and stolen a life that was not yours to take." This time they were close enough to dump most of the potion on Jack causing the man's skin to sizzle and smoke.

"Be gone Jack you are forbidden here!" They cried throwing the rest of the potion on him. His skin peeled and melted, Jacks scream turned inhuman as he and his shadow demon started to melt into the ground.

"You haven't heard the last of me Kirkland!" Jacks final words before he disappeared leaving nothing but a ring of dead grass.

The knife in Matthew's chest dissolved and like any nation the wound started to heal but Matthew still wheezed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Alfred asked England as he and Peter walked up.

"Yes Alfred he's going to be fine."

"That's good I was-"

"Arthur Kirkland what the hell have ye been up to tonight?" An angry Irish voice growled from behind him. Spinning around Arthur groaned, standing behind him was his whole family everyone from Ireland to whales was glaring at him.

"Well I guess I have some explaining to do then don't I?"

"Damn right ye do, we get a call from the fae counsel that Jack was set loose and we come here to find Matthew bleeding out in a field.

"Well thanks you for coming to check on me, and Eily as you can see he's fine."

"Aye but you might not be, come on little brother let's go set those protection wards around yer house back up." Scotland said dragging Arthur from the field.

"I want to watch!" Peter cried racing after them.

"What about Matthew?" France asked

"I want some pancakes…and lots of syrup" A quiet whisper reached his ears.

"Tons of Pancakes for you Mattie!" Alfred said picking him up bridle style and carrying him from the field France following close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I ruined it *sit's in corner of shame and cries* but it's too late to rewrite it and it's good I guess just not what I wanted from this story…maybe it needs a naked France somewhere (/Shot by England) TT-TT there is too much dialog and not enough action, I wanted it to be Sealand that was the chosen then I realized the only way that would work is if Jack was friends with the pedobear cause Sealand is only like 12 in my head and I don't ride the pedobear express so I had to change it. (and Sealand reminds me of my little brother and I was like OH HELL NO *table flip of rage*)
> 
> The part where France is twirling through the street… last year that was me.
> 
> With just one review you can save this authoress from beating herself up… or make it worse either way please review. (tries to make it sound like one of those starving children commercials that makes you feel like a horrible person if you don't send them money…fails but seriously I would like feedback for Ireland… how did I do with her?)
> 
> I aslo left it open for a sequal if I wanted to do one lol.
> 
> Extras because now I'm just being annoying:
> 
> Favorite part in this whole story…
> 
> After moving Matthew to his shared room with Alfred the island nation did something he only did in times of emergency... He went to see his sister.
> 
> "Aye what do ye want?" She asked as soon as she saw him standing there in the rain.
> 
> "Ireland... I need your help."
> 
> "Oh ye need my help, why's that? a unicorn steal yer eyebrows again?" She laughed poking his forehead.
> 
> "No Eily it's the children!" This made her pause before she openly glared at him.
> 
> "What did ya do to the wee ones?!" she growled somehow towering over him even though she was smaller than him.
> 
> makes me think of me and my siblings lol yeah they would probably only come see me in an emergency, and I mean the life or death kind… we don't get along… ok make that England and his entire family remind me of my own, no one gets along but we do care for each other that and you mess with the wee ones and your head is going to roll.
> 
> (Sorry if you actually read all this drabbling gibberish that is my authors note…)


End file.
